powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Aiden1700's
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Fire Vision page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Gabriel456 (talk) 19:27, May 16, 2016 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:32, May 24, 2016 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:42, May 24, 2016 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. Third warning. Two more and you're getting little timeout. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:54, May 25, 2016 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. Fourth warning. One more and you're getting little timeout. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:45, May 26, 2016 (UTC) Some of the other Series arent italized, they have "quote marks like this instead". Is it wrong that I put these I didnt notice how important it was until now Anyhow, should Arrow's Damien Darhk and Voldemort be put in Flash Step They have done the "Im Behind You" trick in their respective shows And I wanted to know what you think of my work on Remote Motion Manipulation and Telekinesis and if Remote Motion Manipulation counts as a Variation of Telekinesis. Also, I wanted to expand more on the limits of Telekinesis. Telekinesis says it can only manipulate objects with the mind, but what about a power to control and exert force (Kinetic Energy, Friction, Tension, Pressure, etc.) without physical contact. I only ask as its not in the description of Telekinesis that its exerting force without contact, just that it manipulates objects with the mind. I know that the Smoke Apparation Death Eaters Do in Harry Potter is Darkness Teleportation, but should it also be considered that they are kind of Scattering ( And Flying ). Plus, the Order of the Phoenix Members do the same trick as white smoke, so wouldnt that be Light Teleportation. Or at least Smoke/'Gas'/'Vapor'/'Cloud' Mimicry for one or both of them. Or Even Darkness-Light Mimicry. When you add to Users, series should be in italics NOT in "quotes". --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:25, June 9, 2016 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics NOT in "quotes". Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:01, June 13, 2016 (UTC) The ones I put Quotes the other ones had quotes as well That and how do you put a picture in the gallery I tried putting the url but that didnt work, and yet the others have url's When you add to Users, series should be in italics NOT in "quotes". Third warning. Two more and you're taking little timeout. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:32, June 21, 2016 (UTC) Oh, now I remember, I accidentally put it in the wrong one, I tried to remember to put it in the there, but the ones with gallery's had no option to put it in Italics and the others in their are in quotes, I got confused about that I apologize Alphabetical order. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:34, June 21, 2016 (UTC) Every Harry Potter character you're adding uses teleportation, special effects don't make them users of something else. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:49, July 4, 2016 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics NOT in "quotes". Fourth warning. One more and you're taking little timeout. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:05, July 11, 2016 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics NOT in "quotes". Fifth warning and you're taking little timeout. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:40, September 14, 2016 (UTC) I put quotes on the gallery ones since they had quotes on them and I put italics on the sections with italics Wh Alphabetical order. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:39, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Alphabetical order. Third warning. Two more and you're taking little timeout. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:26, November 17, 2016 (UTC) Either figure out in which form you want to add Harry Potters magic users on one Edit or stop adding them at all. Having to go back several Edits just because you can't decide what you want to say on the first time is getting really old after few dozen times. And stop adding wand, wand magic, etc., it's either spell casting or specific spell- --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:56, November 27, 2016 (UTC) Either choose Magic Users or Withes and Wizards, or stop adding them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:30, November 30, 2016 (UTC) Either choose Magic Users or Withes and Wizards, or stop adding them. Please choose what you want to say before posting, having to go back several Edits just because you can't decide what you want to say on the first time is getting really old after few dozen times. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:35, December 6, 2016 (UTC) Stop adding wand, wand magic, etc., it's either spell casting or specific spell. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:12, December 6, 2016 (UTC) Remarkably short memory for what you promise to do... --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:24, December 8, 2016 (UTC) I think it was about "either choose Magic Users or Withes and Wizards, or stop adding them" on post before last. Mainly because that's the more commonly used one, so less need to change things. Sorry about snapping, been hectic week... --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:31, December 10, 2016 (UTC) "Either choose Magic Users or Withes and Wizards, or stop adding them" --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:16, December 14, 2016 (UTC) I added Wizards and Witches to Flash Step. Does it specifically have to be "Witches and Wizards", 'cause the Homo Magi page has "Wizards/Witches", not either of the ones your showing. --Aiden1700's (talk) 17:16, December 14, 2016 (UTC)--Aiden1700's (talk) 17:42, December 14, 2016 (UTC) Quoted bit wrong place, it was supposed to be about using Magic Users as that's the more commonly used version. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:23, December 14, 2016 (UTC) Variation/Association. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:48, December 27, 2016 (UTC) Alphabetical order. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:11, September 29, 2017 (UTC) Is there particular reason for Editing same page repeatedly while making only single change every time? Having to slog through few dozen changes at the worst case isn't amusing. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:58, February 28, 2018 (UTC)